


Nikt tego nigdy nie robił

by Donnie_Engelvin



Series: Rzecz, która się nie zdarza [4]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M, Past Underage
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 06:43:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donnie_Engelvin/pseuds/Donnie_Engelvin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eames dowiaduje się o swojej wyjątkowości.</p><p>AU w stosunku do wydarzeń znanych z filmu, ale osadzone w podobnych realiach — PASIV na porządku dziennym.<br/>Zbetowane przez <strong>Kaczalkę</strong>.<br/>Many thanks to <strong>Helenish</strong> for her beautiful work and her kind permission to publish this translation!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nikt tego nigdy nie robił

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [it hasn't ever been done before](https://archiveofourown.org/works/159114) by [Helenish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helenish/pseuds/Helenish). 



# Nikt tego nigdy nie robił

Eamesowi udaje się jakoś przetrwać poranne zebranie w auli, ale zaraz po jego zakończeniu wymyka się tylnym wyjściem z budynku szkoły w stronę rosnącego za nią lasu. Pokonuje kilka ładnych kilometrów i dociera do restauracji, do której zabrał go kiedyś Arthur. Siada przy barze i zamawia śniadanie. Jajka, naleśniki, bekon, kawa. Kelnerki są miłe. Żadna nie pyta, czemu nie jest w szkole.  
Potem nie robi nic, po prostu spaceruje. Na końcu ulicy, przy której stoi restauracja, jest sztuczne jezioro. Wypala nad jego brzegiem pół paczki papierosów i obserwuje lód, zaczynający właśnie pękać i dzielić się na nadtopione kry. Zbliża się wiosna, ale pogoda wciąż jest ponura i zimowa. Eames nosi grubą kurtkę i porządne rękawiczki, więc robi mu się zimno dopiero koło piątej. Kupuje wielki kubek kawy i rusza w długą podróż do domu. Gdy dochodzi do furtki, jest kompletnie przemarznięty.  
Arthur już jest i podgrzewa w piekarniku mrożoną pizzę, jednocześnie pracując nad czymś w rodzaju schematu blokowego na sklejonych ze sobą arkuszach papieru milimetrowego. Cały dom wypełnia ciepłe, pachnące pepperoni powietrze. Arthur wita go krótkim „Hej”, ale nie unosi głowy. Sprawia wrażenie zmęczonego; lekko wymięta koszula wystaje spod paska jego spodni. Eames szura stopami, ogarnięty niezrozumiałym poczuciem winy. Arthur pracuje dużo, niemal bez przerwy, wstaje o świcie, żeby pobiegać, a potem, wciąż w sportowym stroju, pije filiżankę kawy w kuchni, kiedy ledwo przytomny Eames, powłócząc nogami, mija jej drzwi w drodze do łazienki. Arthur prawie codziennie wraca o osiemnastej, ale przeważnie siedzi jeszcze do późna nad jakimiś projektami, podczas gdy Eames odrabia lekcje, ogląda telewizję albo leży w łóżku i przysłuchuje się jego nocnym rozmowom telefonicznym, prowadzonym cichym, wyważonym tonem, który Arthur przybiera na użytek swojej profesji.  
— Przygotować surówkę? — pyta Eames.  
— Tak, jasne — odpowiada Arthur z roztargnieniem, zaznaczając coś ołówkiem w rogu arkusza.  
W lodówce jest pół główki sałaty, parę marchewek i kilka młodych ogórków ze szklarni Mal. Eames myje i kroi warzywa, wrzuca do miski, stawia ją na stole. Arthur milczy, skupiony na swoim zajęciu.  
— Przepraszam — mówi, kiedy Eames podaje gotową pizzę. — Naprawdę muszę to dokończyć.  
— Mam lekcje do odrobienia — odpowiada Eames.  
Czekają na niego zadania z trygonometrii na jutro i nauka do sprawdzianu ze słówek, poza tym powinien przeanalizować próbne tematy do rozprawki z historii Stanów Zjednoczonych. W milczeniu jedzą kolację, obaj zajęci swoimi sprawami. Eames kończy pracę domową i wyjmuje tomik poezji francuskiej, który pożyczył od Mal. Czytanie idzie mu ciężko, traci mnóstwo czasu na sprawdzanie znaczeń słów w słownikach, ale Mal, podając mu książkę, zacisnęła ręce na jego dłoniach i powiedziała: „Mam nadzieję, że spróbujesz poznać te wiersze. Zrób to dla mnie”. A poza tym Eames jest pewien, że wersy roją się od podtekstów seksualnych. Męczy się nad kolejnym nudnym poematem, kiedy Arthur upuszcza ołówek na blat i mówi, wzdychając z ulgą:  
— No, nareszcie.  
Eames podsuwa mu ostatni trójkącik pizzy.  
— Jesteś pewien, że już się najadłeś? — pyta Arthur.  
— Tak, to dla ciebie. — Pochłonął większość pizzy, kiedy Arthur pracował.  
— Dzięki. — Arthur odrywa i je kawałek pepperoni. — Dlaczego byłeś dzisiaj na wagarach?  
— Ja… tego… — jąka się Eames. Czuje kwaśny posmak w ustach.  
Arthur uśmiecha się sucho.  
— Wiesz — mówi — opiekun zwykle dostaje telefon ze szkoły, kiedy jego dzieciak ot tak sobie znika z lekcji.  
— O — bąka Eames.  
— No więc… — Arthur zawiesza wyczekująco głos. — Była dziś jakaś klasówka, do której się nie przygotowałeś, czy…  
— Nie — przerywa mu Eames.  
Arthur odgryza kęs pizzy i żuje w zamyśleniu.  
— Po prostu nie miałem ochoty na zajęcia — tłumaczy się Eames.  
Arthur nigdy nie zrozumie, co to znaczy dzień w dzień przebywać w za ciasnych klasach, on zapewne uwielbiał szkołę, siedział w pierwszej ławce w swoim nienagannym ubraniu, trzymał język za zębami i ani razu nie naszła go chęć, żeby wyskoczyć przez pieprzone okno.  
— W porządku — mówi Arthur.  
Znów wgryza się w pizzę, a Eames wierci się na krześle i zastanawia, czy Arthur zaraz po przełknięciu wróci do sprawy i rozpocznie kazanie, jak bardzo jest rozczarowany i niech Eames lepiej nie próbuje powtarzać swojego wybryku.  
— Ktoś daje ci w kość? — pyta Arthur cicho.  
— Co?  
— No wiesz, czy ktoś ci dokucza. — Patrzy na Eamesa i ściąga kąciki ust w dół. — Obsypuje wyzwiskami.  
— Nie — odpowiada Eames z irytacją.  
Arthur kazał mu nie wychylać się z szeregu, więc trzyma się tego konsekwentnie. Nikt mu nie dokucza, nikt nie wyzywa, ledwie kto w ogóle zauważa jego istnienie.  
— Przecież powiedziałem, że nie chciało mi się siedzieć na lekcjach, to wszystko. — Jego głos jest zbyt głośny. I nadąsany.  
Arthur drapie się w brew.  
— Dobra — mówi. Sięga po notatnik i wyjmuje zapisaną kartkę. Podsuwa ją Eamesowi.  
 _Szanowna pani dyrektor Hoffman…_ , odczytuje Eames nagłówek.  
— Wiesz, że sam mogę napisać sobie usprawiedliwienie? — pyta.  
Arthur przyłapał go już kiedyś na podrabianiu dziewczęco okrągłego pisma Mal i własnych spiczastych liter, ale zareagował jedynie zmarszczeniem czoła i komentarzem w stylu „Nie łączę 'r' w ten sposób”.  
— Owszem. Za to ty nie wiesz, co powiedziałem pani Hoffman. Że miałeś wizytę u okulisty.  
— Okłamałeś ją?  
— Doszedłem do wniosku, że musiałeś mieć jakiś dobry powód — mówi Arthur, wzruszając ramionami.  
— Nie miałem. Zmyłem się, bo mi się tak zachciało.  
— Hmm, nie przegapiłeś czegoś ważnego?  
— Nie. No dobra, może ten puszysty różowy sweterek pani Davis — przyznaje Eames.  
— Tak? — Arthur wygląda na lekko zainteresowanego.  
— Tak, to… Jej cycki są niczego sobie — odpowiada Eames.  
Arthur potwierdza jego słowa skinieniem głowy, ale zaraz się reflektuje.  
— Nie wdawaj się w nic z nauczycielami.  
— Mógłbym ją mieć. — Pani Davis jest młoda, urocza, maluje usta różową szminką i chętnie pomaga Eamesowi, gdy zjawia się u niej na okienkach między lekcjami. Czasami zerka na nią z korytarza, a ona odwzajemnia jego spojrzenie. — Lubi mnie.  
— Nie wątpię — mówi Arthur. — Ale nie rób tego. Przypuszczalnie straciłaby pracę.  
— Dobrze, w porządku. — Eames i tak tylko żartował. — Zakład, że umówiłaby się z tobą.  
Arthur potrząsa głową, niemniej uśmiecha się słabo.  
— Nie chodzę na randki z twoimi nauczycielkami.  
— Mówię tylko, że nieźle się wystroiłeś na ostatnie zebranie rodziców.  
— Skąd — protestuje Arthur.  
I ma rację. Poszedł wtedy na spotkanie do szkoły prosto z pracy, w ubraniu, które zwykle do niej zakłada, lekko sfatygowanym po całym dniu: rozluźniony krawat, rozpięta marynarka. Jednak Eames wie, jak Arthur musiał wyglądać na tle zaniedbanych, znudzonych matek i głupawych ojców w banalnych spodniach z zakładkami.  
— Ale uważasz, że jest ładna, co nie?  
Pani Davis ma duże brązowe oczy i nosi piękne apaszki we włosach. Eames myśli o palcach Arthura, rozwiązujących jej chustkę, o jego ustach, składających drobne, gorące pocałunki na jej szyi ponad brzegiem golfa.  
— Tak, jest — zgadza się Arthur.  
W przyjemnej ciszy zmywają naczynia. Eames wyciera je i chowa do szafki, a potem, wyciągnięci na kanapie, oglądają odcinek _Prawa i porządku_. Eames jest zmęczony zimnem i długą wędrówką, więc zaraz po seansie kieruje się do swojego pokoju.  
— Poczekaj sekundę — mówi Arthur i Eames zatrzymuje się w połowie drogi do drzwi.  
— Stracisz swój bonus, jeśli będziesz miał więcej niż dwadzieścia dni nieobecności — kontynuuje Arthur. Nie podnosząc wzroku, majstruje coś przy pilocie do telewizora.  
— Wiem. I co z tego?  
Arthur kazał mu zapoznać się z regulaminem szkolnym, a kiedy Eames zignorował polecenie, przeczytał mu go na głos w dziesięciostronicowych porcjach podczas dojazdów do Doma i Mal.  
— To z tego, że konieczność pisania kilometrowych petycji do zarządu szkoły o zrobienie wyjątku bardzo negatywnie wpłynie na moje zarządzanie czasem — odpowiada Arthur, unosząc wreszcie głowę. — Ponadto …  
— Przestań, zrozumiałem — przerywa mu Eames. — To tylko jeden dzień.  
— Tak, ale pamiętaj o New Jersey — mówi Arthur niezrozumiale. — Możliwe, że zechcesz też pojechać z nami do Seattle, a to oznacza co najmniej kolejne trzy dni. Nie udało mi się dopasować terminu do twoich ferii.  
— Co?  
— Dom nic ci nie powiedział? — pyta Arthur powoli. — Potrzebujemy czwartego do wykonania obu zadań. Pomyślałem, że…  
— Zamierzacie zabrać mnie na prawdziwą akcję?  
— Jasne, przecież zawsze… — Arthur urywa i zaraz zaczyna od nowa, ostrożniej. — Oczywiście nie jesteś do niczego zobowiązany. Jeżeli wolałbyś tego nie robić, możemy poszukać kogoś innego.  
Eames się waha. Chce spróbować swoich sił, ale zadania, których podejmują się Arthur, Mal i Cobb są niebezpieczne. Wyobraża sobie minę Arthura, jeśli spieprzy sprawę. Przywołuje w pamięci dzień, kiedy Arthur wrócił z akcji z zabandażowaną ręką i wielkim siniakiem wokół szyi. Zapewniał Eamesa, że to nic wielkiego, nic się nie stało, nie ma się czym martwić.  
— Może rzeczywiście poszukajcie — mówi. — Ja byłbym tylko… tylko kulą u nogi.  
Arthur kiwa powoli głową.  
— W porządku. Nie było tematu.  
— Ja po prostu nie… — zająkuje się Eames. — Dobranoc.  
Jest już w progu, kiedy znów zatrzymuje go głos Arthura.  
— Jeszcze moment.  
Obraca się. Arthur podniósł się z kanapy i stoi z założonymi rękami. Eames wzdycha. Liczył się z tym, że Arthur zacznie się wściekać za wagary, ale nie ma pojęcia, dlaczego czekał z reprymendą aż do tej chwili, skoro mieli na to cały wieczór. Niechętnie zawraca do pokoju.  
— Siadaj — nakazuje Arthur.  
Eames siada i kuli się, żeby nie patrzeć na jego twarz.  
— Wiesz, ilu ludzi potrafi to co ty? — W cichym głosie Arthura pobrzmiewa gniew. Eames wlepia wzrok w podłogę.  
— Nie — odpowiada z ociąganiem. — Chyba sporo.  
— Niewykluczone. W każdym razie jesteś pierwszym, jakiego znam.  
— Nieprawda — oponuje Eames. — Mal może…  
— Mal może się odrobinę odmłodzić albo postarzeć. Może przyjąć wygląd swojej matki albo brata, czasem Doma, chociaż nigdy nie udaje jej się trafić z głosem. To bardzo, bardzo wielkie osiągnięcie.  
— O — mówi Eames.  
— Za to ty potrafisz znacznie więcej, prawda? — Arthur siada przed nim na stoliku przy kanapie i czeka, aż Eames spojrzy mu w oczy.  
Ich kolana niemal stykają się ze sobą.  
— Prawda — przyznaje Eames, bo Arthur najwyraźniej właśnie to chce usłyszeć.  
— Prawie każdy śniący umie dokonać drobnych zmian we własnym wyglądzie. — Arthur mówi teraz szybko, precyzyjnie. — Zdarzają się też tacy, którzy są w stanie wcielić się w konkretny typ, małą dziewczynkę, starszego mężczyznę. Ale przekonująca imitacja prawdziwej, żyjącej osoby jest skrajnie trudnym zadaniem, nawet jeśli doskonale się tę osobę zna. Zaś skopiowanie kogoś obcego na tyle dobrze, by dała się na to nabrać bliska mu osoba, mąż albo matka…  
Potrząsa głową i milknie, a Eames przypomina sobie nagle Mal rozkładającą przed nim stos fotografii ze słowami: „Dziś przećwiczymy coś nowego, zgoda?”, a potem, po ostrzegawczym „Mal” ze strony Arthura, dodającą z łagodnym uśmiechem: „Tylko spróbujemy”.  
— Ja nie… Po prostu samo mi to wychodzi — Eames usiłuje się wycofać. — Przecież to nic…  
— Słuchaj, co do ciebie mówię — wpada mu w słowo Arthur. — Przed tobą nikt tego nigdy nie robił. — Eames czuje rumieniec pełznący od szyi na policzki, ale Arthur jeszcze nie skończył. — Myślisz, że poprosiłbym cię o dołączenie do zespołu, gdybyś stanowił ryzyko albo poważne zagrożenie? Gdybym uważał cię za potencjalną kulę u nogi?  
— Nie — odpowiada Eames drżącym głosem, czując się jak idiota, i wtedy Arthur patrzy na niego, patrzy naprawdę. Jego mina łagodnieje, paskudne napięcie znika.  
— Dobrze. Więc… przemyśl to w spokoju. Rano dasz mi znać, co zdecydowałeś.  
Eames kiwa głową. Coś ściska go za gardło i boi się tego, co mógłby powiedzieć, jeśli spojrzy na Arthura. Po minucie Arthur wstaje i wychodzi do kuchni, skąd chwilę później dobiega dźwięk włączanego radia i szmer jakiejś nocnej audycji, której Arthur nigdy nie słucha.

***

Arthur wciąż powtarza „wiem, że stać cię na więcej”, gdy Eames otrzyma złą ocenę albo kiepsko wyprowadzi cios, i „tylko nie rób się zarozumiały”. Uczy go manier przy stole, równoległego parkowania, pucowania butów do połysku i prasowania koszul, zabrania mu ciężkich hantli, dopóki nie przebiegnie mili poniżej sześciu minut, ale nie skąpi też pochwał. Brzmią zwykle sztywno i sztucznie, jakby zostały wyuczone, niemniej są szczere. Eames zaczyna pojmować, że Arthur nigdy go nie okłamie.


End file.
